


Misunderstanding

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Willem was worried that Magnus did something that could damage their relationship.





	Misunderstanding

Willem was standing in the balcony smoking a cigarette. It was the tenth or twelfth. He had lost the count a very long time ago. Despite how calm he seemed, he was actually anxious. He wanted to drink himself until pass out. But he needed to talk to him first. He needed to know the truth.

He was supposed to come back by noon. He had promised him that nothing would happen during his brother’s bachelor party. Magnus had invited him to go with him, but work came first. Willem was regretting that decision.

“Where the heck are you?” Willem put down his cigarette and stared at the street. He didn’t see any sign of his partner, so he decided to enter their apartment.

He checked his phone. No missing calls or text messages. Where did Magnus go? He couldn’t vanish just like that.

Willem tried to distract himself watching some youtube videos. After all, he trusted Magnus completely. But after so many hours without talking to him, he began to wonder if something wrong happened. Maybe he was in the hospital somewhere and nobody had told him yet about it.

Was he a bad person if he’d rather think that Magnus could be in an accident, instead of maybe, in the arms of someone else? Willem trusted him. He was sure his boyfriend would never do something to harm their relationship. Their precious relationship.

Suddenly a wild message appeared on the screen of his phone. Willem took a quick glance and it was a text from his sister.

_No matter what you do, do not check Magnus’ Instagram. Please trust me on this one, Will._

Willem closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to do it anyway. Her sister would never lie to him. He knew that message could only mean bad news. He felt his heart being torn into pieces and it hurt. It hurt so much. The one time that he chose to open up with someone, this person decided to cheat on him.

Yet Willem knew that, despite the anger, he would end up forgive him. Because Magnus was so irresistible. He left his bachelor life style, to be with him. He had never had a serious relationship before. He had never believed in true love. However, Magnus changed everything. How was he supposed to recover from that?

All of the sudden, he heard that someone was opening the door. Willem closed his laptop. He didn’t even care how tired Magnus was. He wanted an explanation. Now.

“Did you forget about me or where did you live?” Willem asked with his arms crossed.

Magnus yawned. But, despite how exhausted he was, he could tell how angry his boyfriend was. Magnus took a deep breath.

“No, I’m sorry…” Magnus said. He hadn’t thought on what he was going to say to his boyfriend.

“Sorry is not enough. Did you cheat on me?” Willem didn’t want to waste any more time. It was clear that Magnus didn’t care about it. Why should he had any consideration to someone that did something so hurtful?

Magnus was perplex. Sure, he was slightly drunk and perhaps, he didn’t come at the time that he had told his boyfriend. However, he had never expected such accusation from his boyfriend.

“What?” Magnus was sober up immediately after that accusation.

“You heard me. Did you cheat on me?” Willem demanded an explanation.

“Oh, for Odin…” Magnus shook his head “I’ve never give you any reason to not trust me. Who give you that idea?”

“Emma” Willem replied. Maybe Magnus was just playing dumb. But Willem noticed that his partner was quite shock.

Magnus laughed. He couldn’t believe it! It was just a big misunderstanding. Sure, there was a reason to keep some stuff away from Willem. But it wasn’t cheating at all.

“And did you ask Emma why that was?” Magnus was so much relieved now. Though he thought that maybe next time he wouldn’t tell his future sister-in-law nothing that could lead to such misunderstanding.

Willem opened his mouth but he wasn’t able to say anything, so he closed it again. He didn’t even bother in asking Emma about it. After all, if it wasn’t cheating, what could Magnus possibly hide from him? It was the most logical explanation.

“Aha! That’s what I thought!” Magnus smiled “Tell your sister that she should explain things better to you” He shrugged it off “Do you really want to know?”

For some reason, Willem felt ashamed of his behavior. He did accuse Magnus of cheating on him, without any proof.

Magnus took out his phone and played a video.

“Come on. Let’s watch it together” Magnus wasn’t really annoyed at Willem. Sure, he was a little hurt, but he wanted to prove his boyfriend how wrong he was.

Willem stood next to him and stared at the screen.

On the video, the party looked like any other. Magnus was giving a speech.

“Hey, my little bro is getting married! Can you all believe it?!” He shouted to everyone that was staring at him “Yeah, he had to it first and proposed to Tino. I was planning to ask Willem to marry me, but that’s a secret that you all have to keep for a while. Oh, well…” Magnus shrugged “To the future husbands!” He raised his glass of beer.

 

Willem took his eyes away from the screen. He wasn’t sure what to say in that particular moment.

“I’m sorry that I got so late. But after the party, I went to talk to Emma about us” Magnus explained “She knows you better than I do. I just don’t want to scare you away or something” He put his phone on the table and then grabbed Willem’s hand “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“I’m the one who has to apologize” He put the hand that was free and touched Magnus’ cheek “I’ve never had a serious relationship and…” Willem looked at the floor, because he didn’t have the courage of looking at those blue eyes “I’m scared” He admitted.

Magnus remembered in that moment the reason why he had fallen in love with him. Willem seemed so strong on the outside, yet he was so vulnerable on the inside.

“I love you, Will” Magnus whispered. He knew it was going to take a while until Willem would fully trust in him and in his love “I won’t hurt you. I have promised that and I’ll maintain my word.

Willem kissed him on the lips. While it wasn’t a passionate one, he left on that briefly encounter all his feelings towards his boyfriend. Magnus had taught him so much and he wondered if there was more, because he was so ready to take next step with him.

“I love you too” Willem replied, slightly embarrassed. His cheeks were red, even though he knew that there was nobody that could listen to him, besides Magnus.

“Come on, I’ll show the rest of the videos. They are really—“ Magnus just winked at his man “Let’s just say that, a lot of strangers know how I feel about you”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
